


Ring

by MiyuTanemura



Series: When We Take Different Paths - 2018 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, WWTDP, tumblr:ftlgbtales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Upon her return from her first mission, Erza rushes to see Mirajane.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



> All the credit to the universe this story is inserted in is given to Summerbumin, who kindly allowed me to write something in the _Queens of Spring_ ‘verse she created. Thank you so much, my dear. I hope I did it justice. *hugs tight*  
> 

The stone corridors seemed never-ending. Grey, closing in on her.

But she was on a mission. And those who knew Erza knew that she wouldn’t rest until she completed it. She was tenacious like that. And that was a quality that would take her where she wanted or, more concretely, to being the Captain of the Royal Guard.

That was an objective she’d had for a long time.

Fortunately her mother agreed with her – what’s more, she encouraged Erza to pursue that one passion.

It wasn’t easy though.

She had reached her position as soldier not too long ago and had just completed her first mission.

Her team had been successful. Of course.

But it hadn’t gone without setbacks. No, she’s gotten into an argument with one of the cocky new soldiers who had come from another training camp. They didn’t know of Erza’s fame. Not the way those who had trained at the castle did, at least.

 _Steel_ , they called her.  She was hard and strong yet had a pliability that allowed her to adjust to a shift in tactics.

She had bested a good number of the greatest warriors in the castle already.

She knew what she was doing.

And that poor fool also learned it – the hard way.

But now, finally home, she had people to see.

People who wouldn’t be confined by the stone walls.

The Lavender Garden, yes, she was going to find who she wanted there. Erza just had that _feeling_.

Walking quickly through the maze-like corridors, the red headed warrior got to the wooden door. The flowers adorning the sides of the door, painted in silver, hued with the tint of the right flowers, gave Erza the premonitory scent of what she should expect as soon as she opened the doors.

Erza stepped inside, resolutely.

The cobbled path spanned the garden from the door she’d just crossed to the arch that led to the Roses Garden. Her gaze swept through the smallish garden. The path was surrounded on both sides by grass, the lavender flowers appearing after, growing  high enough to cover the walls. A medium-sized fountain gurgled happily, water sprouting from the top and cascading down the three tiers and being swirling happily to the bottom. The water seemingly shone under the sunlight. Two chairs and a low table were by the fountain, to Erza’s left side. Books and a tea set were there, seemingly forgotten.

Everything was calm. Erza wondered momentarily if she was wrong, after all.

And then she heard music. A cheerful humming that was layered over the watery noises.

Erza strode to the fountain, placed her outermost layers of armour on one of the chairs and let the sword rest against the same chair’s arm.  By now she had a better view of the person she was looking for.

Princess Mirajane.

She was sitting with her back turned to Erza, seemingly entertained by something. Today she wore her purple dress, maybe to better camouflage herself amid the flowers. But her hair, which fell richly down her back, would be a good indication as to her location, Erza thought amusedly.

“You’re back!”

The words were said excitedly, completely throwing Erza from her momentary musings. And, sure enough, Mira was looking at her with her blue eyes showing her delight.

“Yes. We’ve just got back.” Erza replied formally, giving a small bow.

“Erza! No need for _you_ to do _that_. Don’t act like that, you silly.” Mirajane said quickly as she started to compose her skirts to stand up.

“Mirajane. You’re the _princess_.” She stressed out the last word, frowning. “It’s not princesslike.”

“I don’t care about that. You’re my friend. We’ve grown together.” She stood and her hands rested on her waist, her posture chastening.

“I just got back from my first mission as a _soldier_.” Erza crossed her arms, nearly pouting. Only Mira could bring out her childish side.

“And out there, you were a soldier. But now, you’re here with me.” She smiled wickedly as she held onto Erza’s hand and took her to the spot she’d just vacated. “And how was your mission? Did it go well?”

“You may be happy to know that the situation with the spiky drifters has been addressed for the moment.” Erza related as she sat down.

“Great! Now you can rest before you go again.” Mira’s smile became more natural. “Those are good news.”

“And, what has your highness been doing while others were out on important missions?” Erza asked teasingly as she placed her hands on her knees.

“Hmm, nothing much.” She turned to the side. “Just some flower crowns!” She turned back with some coloured crowns. Shamelessly she placed one on Erza’s head. “Now, it looks much better.”

Erza blushed before motioning to take it off.

“No. You deserve that crown.” Mirajane said, placing a hand over Erza’s and stopping her. “And so do I!” She placed the other on her own head. “Now we’re both the queens of spring.” She smiled broadly.

Erza’s blush intensified.

“I can’t be a queen, I’m a soldier.” Erza said with a small headshake.

“Be a warrior queen then!” Was the cheerful reply.

“You seem to forget that I can’t be a queen.” An eyebrow arched delicately.

“Of course you can.” Was the distracted reply. “I knew you would say that so,” she continued as she rummaged through her skirts. “That’s why I prepared _this_.”

She quickly held Erza’s left hand and slipped a delicately grass woven ring into her finger.

“See? I’m the princess and I say that we can both be the queens.” Mirajane’s smile was blinding.

Erza stared at her hand in shock. Then at Mira. And back to her hand.

“You’re insane!” she finally mumbled.

“No. I’m the princess and what I say is so.” Mira replied candidly, tapping the tip of Erza’s nose. “And I say so.” She ended her tirade with a wink.

Erza hid her face in her hands, overwhelmed. Her tomato-red blush had returned full force and she imagined that her cheeks were so hot that they could make metal ductile.

“Come, you silly. Lisanna is waiting for us now. I want her to see that you’re back in one piece.” Mirajane grasped Erza’s hands and they both stood up before she started dragging a still astonished Erza to the other garden.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to the people on the Discord of FT LGBTales for the company and, specially, to mdelpin for the beta.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
